joshuaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua World Channel
Joshua World Channel is a private 24/7 television channel. It is aimed for all ages depending on the program. History Past names Joshua World Channel launched as JWR Network on December 1, 2016 and became Joshua World Channel on September 1, 2018 although JWR Network continued its operations till it became Freemax. Planning Era Plans for Joshua World Channel began in 2015 to become a public television channel, but not meant for actual television services. Cat Dip, Civilizations and Humans, Katie and Jennifer, Leaping Crazy Stories, and Tommy Tom Tim were confirmed to premiere on the first day of the launch. The channel was planned to launch sometime in 2016. The launch date was confirmed to be on September 5, 2016 at 11 a.m.. However, on July 28, 2016, the launch was pushed to January 2017. On October 9, 2016, the launch was pushed to just 2017. After that, the date remained unconfirmed. JWR Network In late October 2016, a new channel was in the works to put Bear in the Big Blue House on air after finding out that it last reran on December 31, 2015 on a Canadian French channel called Télémagino. This brought two new Joshua World shows in development. During early 2018, plans started changing along with new plans coming in. Some upcoming shows ended up being dropped, scrapped, or cancelled from planning due to the possible build up on working on the shows. John Questo, Jerry Creamer, The Adventures of Tom, and The Super World, and The Joshua Video were the only shows on JWR Network planned to move to Joshua World Channel once it's launched. On June 17, 2018 at midnight, a stream for the channel was born. On July 15, 2018, Joshua World announced the launch to be on September 1, 2018. Joshua World Channel Joshua World Channel finally launched on September 1, 2018 at noon replacing JWR Network. However, the channel was still continuing operations after the launch and later became Freemax on September 15, 2018. Its first program was "John Questo" with the episode "The Day of Things." The movie "The Pickle Pig" premiered at 4 p.m. making it the first movie to air. On January 1, 2019 at midnight, Joshua World was rebranded along with the channel itself with a brand new lineup and Henry's World being the first program to experience it with the episode being "Pet Dinosaur/Pirates Out of Water." On May 6, 2019, Joshua World Channel's Coming Up bumpers received a new look, but began discontinuing the Now bumpers. On July 1, 2019, the breaks between shows were updated once again discontinuing the Coming Up bumpers. Since Fall 2019, the channel's listings were starting to have big changes. More Joshua World content started being shown than non-Joshua World content. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Joshua World Channel Trivia *There were multiple things that happened during the rebrand. **A newer schedule was formed making it more like JWR Network's schedule, but with more of Joshua World's content. **Henry's World's first season began airing in Season 2's form.